Believe me, please!
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Marui bunta dan niou masaharu adalah suami istri yang menikah karena perjodohan orangtua mereka. Walaupun begitu, lama kelamaan bunta pun akhirnya mencintainya dan ternyata ada sesuatu yang besar disembunyikan oleh niou kepada bunta.
1. Chapter 1

Marui Bunta dan Niou Masaharu adalah sepasang suami istri yang menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Entah harus ikhlas atau nggak mereka harus menjalankan kehidupan layaknya suami istri tanpa didasari rasa cinta.

5 Bulan pun telah berjalan setelah pernikahan mereka.

"Apa? Hamil?" ujar sang suami tak percaya akan perkataan istrinya. Bunta hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Ngomong apa sih kamu! Tentu saja kamu yang melakukannya,"

"Huh, jangan bercanda. Aku kan masih punya Hiro-chan. Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Apalagi sampai membuatmu hamil,"

"Tapi itu jelas-jelas kau yang melakukannya. Malam itu kau pulang kerja dalam keadaan mabuk. Mungkin kau memang tidak sadar kau yang melakukannya. Tapi, bayi dalam kandunganku ini adalah anakmu, masaharu," Bunta mencoba menjelaskan ke suaminya itu dengan suara yang hampir menangis. Masaharu kini terdiam.

"Haru, kau dengar tidak sih!" Masaharu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bunta. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Keluar! Aku lagi pingin sendiri. Malam ini kau boleh tidur di kamar tamu," ujar Masaharu dengan teganya mengusir istrinya itu. Dengan menahan air mata, Bunta berlari keluar kamar. Setelah itu Masaharu pun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya bersandar di pintu kamarnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya pun megalir di pipinya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya

Mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja, Bunta mendadak berlari menuju wastafel dan mengeluarkan semua isi makanannya. Setelah itu ia pun kembali ke meja makan.

"Ada apa, Bunta? Kau sakit? Wajahmu tampak pucat," Seiichi, ibundanya Masaharu tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Mungkin cuma masuk angin,"

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Seiichi.

"Nggak usah. Tidur sebentar juga udah mendingan kok,"

"Ya sudah, setelah selesai sarapan kamu langsung istirahat aja ya," nasihat ibunda Seiichi. Bunta mengangguk. Selesai merapikan meja makan bersama pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya, Jackal. Bunta pun bergegas ke kamar sementaranya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata benar, suaminya itu sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Masaharu, ada apa?" Bunta yang kaget langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahu, jangan sampai keluargaku mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu," jelas Masaharu.

"Tapi kan lama-lama mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya,"

"Sudah turuti saja perintahku!" bentak Masaharu. Bunta hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Masaharu pun meninggalkan Bunta sendirian di kamar itu. Air mata Bunta mulai mengalir. Ia sudah pasrah tentang perlakuan suaminya itu terhadapnya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang lagi ke kamarnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah saputangan.

"Ja..Jackal!" Bunta langsung memeluk sosok lelaki dihadapannya. Jackal pun membiarkan Bunta terus menangis dipelukannya untuk sementara waktu dan merelakan baju berharganya itu dibasahi oleh air mata sahabat tercintanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa nasibku harus begini?" ujar Bunta diiringi dengan isak tangisnya.

"Sudahlah Bunta. Sebaiknya kau berterus terang saja ke Tuan Gen'ichirou dan Nyonya Seiichi. Kalau mereka mengetahui kelakuan buruk tuan muda, aku yakin nasibmu tidak akan seperti ini lagi," ujar Jackal sambil mengelus rambut Bunta yang berwarna merah.

"Aku…Aku nggak bisa," ujar Bunta masih terisak-isak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut,"

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut dimarahi tuan muda?" Tanya Jackal. Bunta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku nggak mau kalau Masaharu dimarahi sama mama ataupun sama papa. Aku takut kalau aku harus pisah dengannya. Aku sangat mencintainya,"

"Apa? Kau mencintai orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakitimu? Bunta, orang seperti tuan muda itu sudah tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Sudah cukup, Bunta. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu menderita. Aku ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia. Aku ingin kau bisa hidup dengan orang yang juga mencintaimu, Bunta," Jackal memegang bahu Marui dengan kencang.

"Tapi…Tapi aku…" Bunta tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia kini memeluk tubuh Jackal lebih erat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata Akaya, adik Masaharu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat pelukan mereka berdua.

"Wah, ternyata disini ada orang selingkuh, ya?"  
"A..Akaya!" Bunta kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jackal.

"Tunggu, Akaya. Aku bisa jelaskan," Jackal mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sayangnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Akaya.

"Tenang, tenang. Kalian boleh kembali bersenang-senang. Tapi, apa akibatnya ya jika hal ini diketahui oleh mama dan papa," ancam Akaya dengan senyuman devilnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Apa-apaan kamu, Bunta! Kamu kan sudah punya Masaharu. Kenapa sih kamu harus selingkuh sama orang kayak begini?" ujar Seiichi tak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jackal.

"Ma, aku bisa jelasin,"

"Nggak ada yang perlu dijelasin, Ma. Jelas-jelas aku melihat mereka berdua lagi berpelukan. Kalau bukan selingkuh, namanya apa lagi?" Akaya makin memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Bunta, kalau Masaharu mengetahui hal ini, aku yakin dia pasti akan sedih," tambah Gen'ichirou, ayah Masaharu.

"Baiklah, Bunta. Kali ini akan kumaafkan. Tapi jika hal ini terjadi lagi, terpaksa kau harus pisah dengan Masaharu," ujar Seiichi masih berbaik hati memberikan Bunta kesempatan.

"Jackal, kau boleh meneruskan pekerjaanmu di dapur," perintah Sanada. Jackal menurut. Dengan cepat ia pun beranjak ke dapur. Seiichi pun lalu kembali ke kamar diikuti oleh Sanada dari belakang. Akaya kini tersenyum puas melihat kakak iparnya dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Dasar, nggak kakak, nggak istrinya sama aja. Tukang selingkuh," ejek Akaya.

"Akaya, jadi kau tahu kalau Masaharu…"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Dia sering pergi berduaan dengan kak Hiro, bukan? Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada mama ataupun papa. Karena aku sangat menyukai kak Hiro. Dia sangat baik, tidak sepertimu. Aku malah ingin sekali kalau kak Hiro bisa menikah dengan kak Masaharu," ujar Akaya panjang lebar.

"Akaya, kau jahat!" teriak Bunta. Tapi Akaya tidak memperdulikan omongan kakak iparnya itu.

* * *

Bunta duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba, seseorang pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Masaharu, kamu sudah pulang? Mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tawar Bunta.

"Nggak perlu,"

"Atau mau kusiapkan makanan untukmu?"

"Nggak usah. Aku lagi nggak lapar. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa benar kau ketawan lagi berpelukan ama Jackal?"

"Masaharu, aku nggak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ini cuma salah paham. Percayalah padaku," mohon Bunta.

"Jangan-jangan bayi dalam kandunganmu itu anaknya Jackal lagi," pikir Masaharu.

"Nggak, Masaharu. Ini benar-benar anak kamu. Aku mohon percayalah,"

"Sudahlah, Bunta," Masaharu menghela napasnya. "Kamu tidur saja. Aku lagi malas bahas ini sekarang. Biar aku suruh Jackal saja untuk menyiapkanku air hangat," ujar Masaharu berjalan keluar kamar. Bunta menurut apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Ia langsung segera tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Masaharu pun selesai mandi. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur lelap. Ia duduk di sebelah Bunta yang sedang tertidur. Dipandangnya wajah istrinya itu. Dibelainya rambut istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Bunta. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini," ujar Masaharu pelan. Diciumnya kening istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur, Bunta,"

* * *

"Masaharu, nanti siang aku ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku. Bolehkah aku minta sedikit uangmu?" ujar Bunta ketika Masaharu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Ya, ambil saja uang di dompetku secukupnya," ujar Masaharu sambil membaca Koran. Bunta berlari ke kamarnya. Ia meraih sebuah dompet berwarna hitam di atas meja rias. Diambilnya beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompet itu.

"Makasih ya, Masaharu," Bunta langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya itu.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" dengan cepat Masaharu mendorong tubuh Bunta.

"Maaf…" Bunta menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu," Masaharu mengambil tas kerjanya dan memakai sepatunya. "Ngomong-ngomong nanti kamu pergi sama siapa ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Masaharu di tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Aku pergi sendiri naik kereta,"

"Naik kereta!"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau kamu lagi hamil muda? Kereta tuh kan sukanya banyak orang. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa gimana?" ujar Masaharu sedikit khawatir.

"Terus aku harus gimana?" Tanya Bunta.

"Nih kukasih uang lebih. Nanti naik taksi aja ya," Masaharu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lagi ke Bunta. Tiba-tiba saja, Masaharu langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia seperti sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Masaharu, kamu kenapa?" Bunta kaget melihat sikap suaminya. Ia memegang kedua bahu suaminya dari belakang. Mukanya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," Masaharu mencoba melepas tangan istrinya yang menempel di bahunya. "Aku pergi dulu," Masaharu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," ujar Bunta masih dengan tatapan cemas.

* * *

Sekitar jam 2 siang Bunta baru selesai memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia pun segera bergegas pulang. Tetapi saat akan keluar dari rumah sakit, Bunta bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Masaharu, ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Bunta bingung. Masaharu pun sedikit terlihat kaget mengetahui Bunta ada di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengannya.

"Hai, Bunta. Lama tak bertemu," sapa seseorang di sebelah suaminya itu.

"Loh, Hiroshi?" Bunta terdiam melihat suaminya berjalan dengan orang lain. Ada perasaan sedikit cemburu di hatinya.

"Hai, Bunta. Apa kabar?" sapa Hiroshi dengan ramah.

"Baik," jawab Bunta singkat. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mengantar Masaharu untuk…" sebelum Hiroshi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasa tangannya sedang dicubit oleh seseorang.

"Hahaha…Hiro-chan terserang flu ringan. Jadi aku mengantarnya berobat kesini," ujar Masaharu memotong pembicaraan Hiroshi.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," ujar Bunta pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa harus bohong?" Tanya Hiroshi setelah kepergian Bunta.

"Aku…tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya,"

* * *

Aku pulang," Bunta masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tampang lesu. Ternyata Akaya sudah menunggunya dari tadi dari balik pintu.

"Hayo, habis jalan sama cowok lain, ya?" selidik Akaya.

"Nggak kok,"

"Terus dari mana?" Bunta hanya terdiam. Ia teringat perkataan suaminya untuk tidak menceritakan kehamilannya ke keluarganya.

"Tuh kan nggak bisa jawab. Pasti habis jalan sama cowok lain," tuduh Akaya. "Kalau mama sudah pulang dari arisannya, aku laporin ah," ancam Akaya.

"Akaya, kamu tuh senang banget ya buat aku tersiksa!" teriak Bunta.

"Iyalah. Aku tuh nggak pernah sudi punya kakak ipar kayak kamu begitu. Aku tuh pingin kalian berdua berpisah," Bunta pingin banget nampar tuh orang di depannya. Tapi ia coba menahannya.

"Oh iya, karena tuh pelayan botak lagi pergi belanja buat makan malam. Jadi kamu aja ya yang ngangkatin kardus-kardus di kamarku ke dalam gudang," suruh Akaya.

"Nggak mau! Seenaknya aja nyuruh!"

"Nggak apa-apa sih kalau nggak mau. Tapi nanti aku laporin loh ke mama kalau kamu jalan sama cowok lain," ancam Akaya. Terpaksa Bunta pun akhirnya mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Akaya. Ia mengangkat kardus-kardus yang cukup berat dari kamar Akaya untuk dipindahkan ke gudang.

1 jam lebih sudah Bunta melakukan suruhan Akaya. Badannya kini sudah lemas. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Kini ia hanya bisa duduk selonjoran di lantai. Tanpa disadarinya, darah pun mengalir dikakinya. Kesadaran Bunta pun semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Aku pulang," Masaharu membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Bunta sedang duduk selonjoran di lantai dengan tubuh lemas tak berdaya.

"Bunta, kamu kenapa!" Masaharu berlari menghampiri istrinya dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. "Akaya!" teriak Masaharu.

"Apaan sih? Baru pulang udah teriak-teriak," omel Akaya.

"Apa yang terjadi sama Bunta! Kamu apakan dia!" Tanya Masaharu panik. Akaya pun ikutan panik melihat kondisi Bunta seperti itu.

"A…Aku cuma menyuruh dia bawain kardus ke gudang kok,"

"Kamu gila! Bunta kan lagi hamil. Cepat panggil ambulans!"

~ To Be Continued ~

Niou : Cerita apaan lagi ini!

Kiri-chan : Maaf...

Bunta : Ceritanya jelek!

Niou : Nggak seru!

Bunta : Nggak bermutu!

Niou : Nggak lucu!

Bunta : Ngebosenin!

Niou : Aneh!

Kiri-chan : Maaf ya…

Niou : Terus mau kamu apakan lagi nih cerita?

Kiri-chan : Kalau ada ide ya dilanjutin. Kalau gak ada ya…

Bunta : Udah deh kamu berhenti aja jadi author.

Kiri-chan : Iya. Mungkin setelah masuk SMA ini aku gak akan bikin cerita lagi.

Para pembaca, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek. Aku memang gak punya ide tapi memaksakan buat cerita. Kutunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^

Salam Kiriyama Masataka


	2. Chapter 2

"Pasien Bunta mengalami keguguran," hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Dokter Urayama. Semua terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dokter tersebut. Ada perasaan sedikit bersalah di benak Akaya. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Akaya, kenapa sih kamu menyuruh Bunta melakukan hal seperti itu! Seharusnya itu kan pekerjaan Jackal," omel Seiichi.

"Huh, jangan salahi aku terus dong! Itu kan salahnya dia sendiri. Kenapa juga dia nggak bilang kalau dia hamil. Kalau dia bilang, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi," ujar Akaya penuh alasan.

"Mungkin saja Bunta baru mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Pasti dia ingin memberikan kejutan ke kita saat makan malam nanti,"

"Kalau kak Bunta baru mengetahuinya, kenapa kak Masaharu sudah tahu lebih dulu? Berarti mereka berdua memang sengaja menyembunyikannya, kan? Ini berarti sudah jelas-jelas salah mereka juga,"

"Akaya, kamu tuh sudah salah bukannya minta maaf. Malah cari banyak alasan!" teriak Seiichi.

"Siapa bilang ini salahku semata? Ini semua juga salah mereka tauk!"

"Sudah cukup!" Gen'ichirou menengahi. "Tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar. Kalian mau bertengkar sampai besok pun, Bunta tetap saja keguguran," Ibunda Seiichi dan Akaya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sanada. Seorang perawat pun lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, apakah disini ada suaminya pasien Bunta? Ia baru saja siuman," ujar perawat itu.

"Iya, aku," Masaharu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera mengikuti suster tersebut pergi ke salah satu kamar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Perawat itu mempersilahkan Masaharu untuk masuk sendiri ke kamar itu. Masaharu melihat istrinya sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan bergelimang air mata.

"Bunta," panggil Masaharu.

"Niou, maaf ya. Maaf, aku gak bisa menjaga anak kita," ujar Bunta diiringi isak tangis. Masaharu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Bunta. Kau sudah menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita. Dia sudah bahagia tinggal di atas sana," ujar Masaharu mencoba menghibur istrinya.

"Tapi…Tapi aku telah…" Masaharu menyeka air mata Bunta.

"Bunta, aku tahu kalau kita baru saja kehilangan anak kita. Tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin kau pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Papa dan Mama juga sangat mencemaskanmu," nasihat Masaharu. Bunta tertunduk sedih. Tiba-tiba saja, Masaharu memegang kepalanya. Ia seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Bunta terkejut melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

"Masaharu, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit ya?"

"Nggak tahu, nih. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin aku kecapek'an karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering lembur,"

"Kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja di rumah. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri kok. Lagi pula kan ada mama sama papa yang akan menjagaku disini," suruh Bunta.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa nih?" Masaharu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu istirahat dulu sampai kamu benar-benar sehat,"

"Kalau gitu aku pamit dulu, ya," pamit Masaharu. Bunta mengangguk. Masaharu segera keluar dari kamar tempat Bunta dirawat.

"Kenapa ya, Masaharu? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali terlihat sakit. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa," ujar Bunta pelan.

Masaharu sampai di rumah dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Tuan!" Jackal berlari menghampiri majikannya. "Tuan, kenapa? Apa tuan sakit? Mari saya antarkan ke kamar,"

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa pergi ke kamar sendiri," ujar Masaharu pergi ke kamarnya masih dengan langkah sempoyongan. Dengan cepat Masaharu menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya yang sudah basah karena keringat dengan piyamanya. Selesai berganti pakaian, Masaharu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. Ternyata ia mengambil beberapa macam obat. Diminumnya obat itu satu persatu.

"Akhir-akhir ini penyakitku semakin parah saja. Apa karena aku terlalu capek bekerja, ya? Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering kontrol ke Dokter Yanagi," pikir Masaharu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Masaharu pun kembali menjenguk Bunta di rumah sakit.

"Masaharu, kamu sudah sehat?" Tanya Bunta. Masaharu mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa," ujar Bunta lega.

"Nggak usah khawatir segitunya kali," ujar Masaharu agak ketus. Bunta terdiam sejenak.

"Masaharu…" panggil Bunta.

"Hmmm…" Masaharu memandang keluar jendela yang ada di kamar Bunta.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan ke kamu dari dulu," Masaharu yang tadi memandang ke arah memandang ke arah istrinya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Masaharu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan istrinya.

"Masaharu, aku tahu kita menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita. Tapi apa kau tidak ada perasaan sedikit pun padaku sampai sekarang?" Tanya Bunta lagi. "Masaharu, aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Masaharu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Bunta…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…Aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Masaharu tertunduk. Wajahnya kini merah seperti tomat. Sepertinya ia agak malu dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Benarkah itu, Masaharu?" Tanya Bunta lagi untuk lebih memastikannya. Masaharu mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat Bunta memeluk tubuh suaminya. Dia senang sekali mengetahui bahwa suaminya juga mencintainya.

"Masaharu," panggil Bunta lagi. "Maukah kau membuktikan cintamu ini…dibibirku?"

"Ya," Bunta memejamkan matanya. Menantikan bibir lembut itu menghampiri bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan Masaharu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Bunta.

"Waktunya pemeriksaan!" tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Dokter Urayama bersama seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Bunta dirawat. Dengan cepat Bunta dan Masaharu menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Ma…Maaf! Seharusnya saya datang lebih telat!" ujar Dokter Urayama yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Hahaha…Tidak apa-apa," ujar Masaharu dan Bunta berbarengan. Dokter Urayama pun bergegas memeriksa Bunta.

"Aku iri, kau punya suami sebaik dia," ujar Dokter Urayama sambil memeriksa Bunta. "Aku iri, kalian tampak enjoy berciuman di Rumah Sakit. Aku iri…"

"Dokter, bisa segera periksa?" Masaharu memotong pembicaraan dokter Urayama.

"Ma…Maaf,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Bunta pun selesai diperiksa.

"Bunta, sepertinya kamu bisa pulang hari ini," ujar Dokter Urayama setelah memeriksa. Bunta sangat senang mendengarnya. Selesai mengurus administrasi, Bunta dan Masaharu pun akhirnya pulang. Tapi saat mau keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Masaharu melihat seseorang dari jauh.

'Gawat, Dokter Yanagi!' batin Masaharu dalam hati. "Bunta, kita lewat sini aja yuk!" Masaharu menarik tangan Bunta untuk belok ke kanan.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Bunta bingung.

"Disini jalannya lebih cepat,"

"Loh, bukannya lebih memutar ya?"

"Udah lewat sini aja!" dengan terpaksa Bunta pun mengikuti kemauan Masaharu.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan tenang. Tapi saat malam Selasa, Masaharu mulai merasa kesakitan lagi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Tubuhnya pun basah karena keringat.

"Masaharu, kamu kenapa!" Bunta yang kaget melihat keadaan suaminya langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan baju yang dibawanya dan berlari menghampiri suaminya.

"Masaharu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Bunta cemas. Masaharu tak menjawab pertanyaan Bunta. Napasnya masih tak beraturan. Bunta lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang bersih. Ia mengeringkan tubuh suaminya dengan handuk itu. Dilepasnya baju Masaharu yang sudah basah karena keringat dan diganti dengan pakaian yang bersih.

"Masaharu, ayo kuantarkan ke kamar. Supaya kau bisa beristirahat," Bunta mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Masaharu mengacuhkannya.

"A…Aku baik-baik saja. Aku…bisa pergi ke kamar sendiri," ujar Masaharu dengan susah payah. Bunta tertunduk sedih mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Kau pikir aku bakal percaya begitu saja," ujar Bunta pelan. "Masaharu, keadaanmu yang seperti sekarang ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja. Aku sudah sering sekali melihatmu seperti ini. Apa sih yang kau sembunyikan dariku!" ujar Bunta hampir menangis. "Katanya kau mencintaiku. Katanya kau menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur padaku? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai istrimu? Apa kau meragukanku?" wajah Bunta kini sudah basah karena air mata. Masaharu tetap terdiam. Ia bingung harus ngomong apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali jujur ke istrinya tentang keadaannya sekarang. Tapi mulutnya tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ke istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Masaharu? Masaharu, jawab dong!"

"Bunta…A...Aku…"

"Sudah. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada Masaharu!" Bunta berlari ke kamarnya. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Bunta,"

"Kumohon, Dokter Yanagi. Sembuhkanlah aku," Mohon Masaharu saat kontrol ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter Yanagi menatap aneh pada pasien yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tumben kamu ngomong seperti itu. Biasanya kan kau selalu menanyakan 'kapan hari kematianku?' pasti begitu," ujar Dokter Yanagi.

"Dokter, aku serius!" teriak Masaharu. Dokter Yanagi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Maaf, Masaharu. Bukannya aku tidak mau menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Tapi penyakit sepertimu ini jarang sekali bisa disembuhkan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini penyakitmu semakin parah saja. Dengan kondisimu seperti sekarang ini, mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saat penyakitmu itu tiba-tiba muncul," ujar Dokter Yanagi. Masaharu merasa sedih mendengar perkataan Dokter Yanagi. Dokter Yanagi pun memberikan resep obat ke Masaharu.

"Makasih Dokter," Masaharu menerima resep obat yang diberikan Dokter Yanagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kan sudah punya istri. Tapi kenapa istrimu tidak pernah mengantarmu kesini?" Tanya Dokter Yanagi. Masaharu kaget mendengarnya.

"I…Itu…mmm…istriku sibuk kerja…Ja...Jadi nggak sempat nganterin aku kesini," ujar Masaharu gugup.

"Oh, begitu,"

"Permisi dulu, Dokter," dengan cepat Masaharu meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Yanagi.

"Aku tahu, kau 98% berbohong," ujar Dokter Yanagi setelah Masaharu pergi.

"Hayo, mau kemana?" Akaya menghalangi Bunta di depan pintu saat Bunta hendak keluar.

"Mau belanja," ujar Bunta singkat.

"Oh…Belanja sama cowok ya?"

"Aku capek dengarin kamu ngomong begitu terus setiap hari," ujar Bunta ketus.

"Orang kayak kamu bisa capek juga toh," ledek Akaya.

"Sudah, ah. Minggir!" Bunta mendorong Akaya untuk tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Huh, galak amat sih!" omel Akaya saat Bunta sudah pergi dari rumah.

"Hmm…nanti malam enaknya makan apa, ya?" pikir Bunta sambil memilih-milih sayuran di Supermarket.

"Bunta," panggil seseorang. Bunta melihat orang yang memanggilnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Tapi Bunta cuek aja. Dia tidak memasang tampang senyum sedikit pun.

"Sore, Bunta," sapa orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hiroshi.

"Sore," Bunta masih sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran.

"Mau beli apa?" Tanya Hiroshi sopan.

"Bahan untuk makan malam," Bunta tak sedikit pun memandang ke arah Hiroshi.

"Hei, Bunta," panggil Hiroshi lagi.

"Hmm…"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Eh?" Bunta sedikit bingung apa yang dikatakan Hiroshi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka padaku. Setiap kita bertemu, kau selalu cuek padaku," ujar Hiroshi.

"Bukan begitu," Bunta tertunduk.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kau selalu dekat dengan Masaharu. Saat kita bertemu di Rumah Sakit pun kau bersamanya," ujar Bunta sambil memasukkan kol ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Ng…Nggak kok. Aku nggak cemburu," Bunta menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah. Hiroshi terdiam sebentar.

"Bunta…"

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ayo kita ke taman terdekat," tangan Bunta langsung ditarik oleh Hiroshi.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai belanja!" teriak Bunta. Sayangnya Hiroshi sudah tidak mempedulikan teriakan Bunta lagi.

~ To Be Continued ~

Maaf ya, para pembaca kalau ceritanya terlalu singkat. Author satu ini memang paling malas sama yang namanya ngetik. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Kutunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^

~salam manis, Kiriyama Masataka *hoek*


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroshi dan Bunta mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di taman itu. Setelah menemukannya, mereka pun duduk dibangku itu.

"Bunta, aku ingin berbicara mengenai Masaharu," ujar Hiroshi serius. Bunta memasang tampang cemberut.

"Aku tahu kau dekat sekali dengan Masaharu. Dan kau sering sekali pergi berdua dengannya. Tapi gak usah pamer-pamer ke aku segala dong, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Masaharu," ujar Bunta kesal.

"Bunta, aku bukan ingin berbicara mengenai hal itu,"

"Terus apa lagi?"

"Ini….mengenai penyakit yang diderita Masaharu," ujar Hiroshi tertunduk.

"Pe…Penyakit!" Bunta tampak kaget mendenganya. Hiroshi mengangguk pelan.

"Masaharu…menderita penyakit yang sangat parah," ujar Hiroshi pelan.

"A…Apa!"

"Sebenarnya Masaharu melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sebagai istrinya, kau harus mengetahui hal ini," jelas Hiroshi. Bunta terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hiroshi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahuku?" Tanya Bunta sedih.

"Dia tidak ingin kau sedih. Masaharu tidak mau kau mencemaskannya. Apalagi…" Hiroshi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apalagi? Apalagi apa, Hiroshi?" Tanya Bunta penasaran. Hiroshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bunta. Ia tidak berani memberitahu Bunta tentang hal itu.

"Hiroshi, jangan buat aku semakin penasaran! Ayo jawab! Apalagi, apa!" Bunta menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hiroshi.

"Saat aku dan Masaharu terakhir kontrol ke Dokter. Dokter itu bilang, penyakit Masaharu semakin hari akan semakin parah dan umurnya pun tidak akan lama lagi," Hiroshi cerita ke Bunta dengan suara yang hampir habis. Rasanya ia ingin sekarang juga menangis.

"BOHONG!" teriak Bunta. "Nggak! Nggak mungkin!"

"Bunta, tenanglah," Hiroshi mencoba menenangkan Bunta.

"Hiroshi, katakan padaku. Katakan kalau Masaharu pasti bisa sembuh. Ayo katakan!" Bunta mencengkram bahu Hiroshi. Hiroshi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan Bunta mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi! Aku baru saja kehilangan anakku. Aku nggak mau kalau Masaharu juga ninggalin aku. Aku sayang sama dia! Aku nggak mau dia pergi!" Hiroshi mengelus-elus rambut Bunta.

"Bunta, kalau kau saja seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Masaharu? Dia pasti sedih kalau dia tahu kau menangis hanya untuknya.," ujar Hiroshi lembut. "Dengan ini aku memohon padamu, Bunta. Buatlah Masaharu bahagia. Semangatkanlah hidupnya. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya," mohon Hiroshi. Bunta mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Malam harinya, Bunta tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih kepikiran yang diceritakan Hiroshi tadi siang.

"Bunta?" panggil seseorang disampingnya. Bunta menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hmm…Masaharu? Kamu kok belum tidur?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," ujar Masaharu. "Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Aku memang suka susah tidur, kok,"

"Bunta…"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang lagi kau pikirkan, ya?" Tanya Masaharu.

"Nggak ada, kok. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku merasa dari tadi kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku," ujar Masaharu sambil mencium kening Bunta.

"Masaharu, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu kepadaku?" Tanya Bunta tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Masaharu sambil mengelus-elus rambut istrinya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu disampingku. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," Masaharu kaget apa yang dikatakan Bunta.

"Kau mau kan berjanji seperti itu kepadaku?" Masaharu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bunta. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Masaharu? Kau mau, kan?" Tanya Bunta sekali lagi.

"Ya. Aku mau," ujar Masaharu tersenyum tipis.

"Janji ya," Bunta melingkarkan kelingkingnya ke kelingkingnya Masaharu.

* * *

Pagi harinya setelah Masaharu berangkat kerja, Bunta mulai membereskan kamarnya. Tetapi ia melihat ada seseorang yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, hari ini Jackal terlihat beda dari biasanya. Ia lebih sering terlihat murung hari ini.

"Jackal," panggil Bunta.

"Ya? Ada apa, Bunta?"

"Hari ini kau lebih sering terlihat murung. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Bunta cemas.

"Nggak ada, kok. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Jackal mencoba tersenyum.

"Jackal, aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Kalau ada masalah, tolong ceritakan saja padaku," Bunta memohon. Jackal berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya ia pun mau bercerita.

"Begini Bunta, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku mendapat telepon dari Saudaraku," Jackal memulai ceritanya.

"Terus?"

"Dan dia bilang padaku kalau ibuku sedang sakit," ujar Jackal sedih. "Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk dikirimkan ke ibuku buat berobat. Makanya aku jadi bingung," Bunta sangat kasihan mendengar cerita Jackal.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Bunta berlari ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya.

"Nih," Bunta memberikan uang yang tadi ia ambil ke Jackal.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini uang untuk ibumu berobat,"

"Terima kasih atas uang pemberianmu ini. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima uang pemberianmu," tolak Jackal sopan. "Aku yakin kalau tuan Masaharu mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti akan marah," ujar Jackal lagi.

"Nanti aku akan kasih tahu dia baik-baik. Walaupun begitu-begitu, sebenarnya dia baik kok. Makanya terimalah," mohon Bunta. Jackal ragu menerima uang pemberian Bunta. Tapi karena ia lebih memikirkan ibunya, ia pun akhirnya mau menerima uang itu.

"Makasih ya, Bunta,"

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau ada masalah lagi, ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Bunta sambil tersenyum. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ternyata Akaya melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum ala devil.

* * *

"Masaharu, makan malam sudah siap," Bunta masuk ke kamarnya. Sang suami masih berganti pakaian.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana,"

"Hari ini aku masak yakiniku kesukaan kamu loh. Kamu makan yang banyak ya," suruh Bunta. Masaharu hanya mengangguk. Selesai berganti pakaian, Masaharu langsung ditarik Bunta untuk segera ke ruang makan. Setelah semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, mereka pun mulai makan malam.

"Ma, ngomong-ngomong tadi aku lihat kak Bunta kasih uang banyak ke pelayan botak itu. Kayaknya sih buat mereka berdua senang-senang," ujar Akaya ditengah makannya. Bunta kaget mendengar omongan Akaya.

"Benarkah itu, Bunta?" Tanya Ibunda Seiichi penuh selidik.

"I…Iya," Bunta menunduk. "Tapi uang itu untuk…"

"Uang sebanyak itu pasti dari hasil kerja keras kak Masaharu. Mana mungkin sih kak Bunta punya uang sebanyak itu. Kasihan ya, kak Masaharu. Dia dimanfaatkan kak Bunta hanya untuk pelayan botak itu," Akaya memotong omongan Bunta dengan sengaja.

"Nggak! Itu nggak benar!" teriak Bunta. "Uang itu kuberikan ke Jackal karena ibunya sedang sakit. Uang itu untuk ibunya Jackal berobat," jelas Bunta.

"Sudahlah, kak Bunta. Kita semua tahu kok kalau kak Bunta pintar bohong. Nggak usah pura-pura sampai mau nangis segala lagi," Akaya makin memanas-manasi.

"Nggak! Aku nggak bohong!" teriak Bunta lagi, "Masaharu, kamu percaya kan sama yang aku katakan?" Masaharu masih terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bunta.

"Masaharu, kamu percaya kan?" Bunta menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Masaharu. Tapi Masaharu tetap terdiam.

"Jackal!" teriak Sanada. Jackal yang tadi ada di dapur langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Apa benar kau menerima uang dari Bunta?"

"Be…Benar tuan," Jackal sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini juga kau diberhentikan," ujar Sanada.

"Tunggu, Pa! Ini bukan salah Jackal. Ini salahku! Tolong jangan berhentikan Jackal," mohon Bunta.

"Hou, ternyata kau lebih membela pelayan ini, ya?" ujar Sanada. "Baiklah, Jackal tidak jadi kuberhentikan," Bunta dan Jackal bernapas lega. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau yang akan cerai dengan Masaharu," Bunta dan Jackal sangat kaget mendengar keputusan dari Sanada.

"Tuan, tolong jangan ceraikan Bunta dengan tuan Masaharu. Saya mengaku salah. Saya mau diberhentikan. Asal jangan ceraikan Bunta dengan tuan Masaharu. Bunta sangat menyayangi tuan Masaharu. Saya mohon, tuan!" tunduk Jackal.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok pagi-pagi sekali juga kau harus pergi dari sini," ujar Sanada.

"Terima kasih, tuan!" Jackal menunduk dalam-dalam.

* * *

"Aku pulang," Masaharu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat Bunta duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa sih, Bunta? Masih pikirin pelayan itu?" Tanya Masaharu. Bunta segera berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan cepat ia menampar wajah suaminya.

"Kamu nggak punya perasaan!" teriak Bunta, "Kenapa kamu nggak membelaku kemarin? Hah!" Kedua tangan Bunta mencengkram kerah baju Masaharu, " Jackal tuh temanku dari kecil. Jelas dong kalau aku meminjamkan uang kepadanya," ujar Bunta dengan suara yang hampir menangis, "Aku benci sama kamu!" Bunta berlari keluar kamar. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

Seperti biasanya, Bunta menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Bunta…" panggil seseorang. Bunta tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Masaharu lalu memeluk tubuh Bunta dari belakang. Dengan cepat Bunta melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Apa-apaan sih, kamu!" teriak Bunta. Masaharu jadi sangat sedih tentang perlakuan istrinya itu terhadapnya.

"Aduh, sakit!" tiba-tiba Masaharu memegangi perutnya. Bunta yang tadinya marah langsung mengkhawatirkannya.

"Masaharu, kamu kenapa?" ujar Bunta cemas.

"Hehehe… Bercanda kok," cengir Masaharu. Bunta langsung cemberut.

"Bunta, maafkan aku ya. Aku ngaku aku salah," Masaharu menyesali perbuatannya. Bunta masih terdiam.

"Aku cuma merasa sepertinya kamu lebih memilih Jackal dari pada aku. Makanya kemarin aku diam saja," ujar Masaharu pelan.

"Masaharu cemburu?"

"Nggak kok," Masaharu sedikit malu.

"Aku senang," ujar Bunta, " ternyata kamu sayang juga sama aku. Aku sudah maafin kamu kok," Bunta langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Bunta, sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu buat kamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ayo, ikut aku ke kamar," ajak Masaharu. Bunta dan Masaharu pun pergi ke kamar. Masaharu lalu mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemari. Ia pun lalu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dan memberikannya ke Bunta.

"Ini buat aku?" Bunta menunjuk kotak yang diberikan Masaharu. Masaharu mengangguk.

"Boleh kubuka?" Tanya Bunta.

"Tentu saja," Dengan cepat Bunta membuka kotak berwarna merah itu. Ia melihat sebuah gaun berwarna merah di dalam kotak itu.

"Wah~ Gaun ini bagus banget," Bunta membentangkan gaun berwarna merah itu.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Masaharu.

"Iya. Aku suka banget. Makasih ya, Masaharu," Bunta memeluk tubuh suaminya lagi dan mencium bibirnya.

"Bunta, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Malam ini, Syusuke, anak temannya Papa menikah. Kamu dandan yang cantik ya pakai gaun itu. Aku akan pulang cepat," suruh Masaharu.

"Iya. Aku akan dandan secantik mungkin untuk kamu," ujar Bunta semangat. Masaharu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu mencium bibir Bunta dengan lembut.

* * *

Karena belum ada pelayan pengganti Jackal, semua pekerjaan rumah untuk sementara waktu diserahkan ke Bunta. Kini Bunta sedang membereskan ruang tamu.

"Kak Bunta," panggil Akaya.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta parfumnya kak Masaharu dong. Tiba-tiba aja parfumku habis," ujar Akaya.

"Ya sudah, ambil saja di kamar," suruh Bunta. Akaya pun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Bunta dan Masaharu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah parfum di atas meja rias. Setelah mengambil parfum yang ia cari, ia pun hendak keluar kamar. Tetapi, ia melihat sesuatu di atas tempat tidur.

"Ng? Apa itu?" Akaya mendekati sebuah kotak berwarna merah di atas tempat tidur itu. Ia pun lalu melihat isi kotak itu. Tiba-tiba, terlintas ide jahat di pikiran Akaya.

* * *

Bunta melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Sudah jam 3 sore. Sebentar lagi Masaharu pasti pulang," pikir Bunta, "Aku mau dandan dulu, ah. Buat nanti ke pesta," Bunta lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil gaun yang diberikan suaminya. Tapi ia tidak melihat gaun tersebut.

"Loh, kok? Kayaknya tadi aku taruh di tempat tidur deh," Bunta mengingat-ingat. Ia mencari seisi kamarnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan gaunnya.

"Aneh, deh. Dimana sih, tuh gaun?" ujar Bunta bingung, "Oh iya, tadi kan Akaya masuk kesini. Dia pasti lihat gaunku," Bunta berlari keluar kamar mencari keberadaan Akaya.

"Akaya, dimana kamu!" teriak Bunta. Ia pun mencoba ke kamarnya Akaya. 'Tok Tok Tok,' diketuknya pintu kamar Akaya. Dengan cepat Akaya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Akaya, tadi kan kamu ke kamarku. Kamu lihat nggak, ada kotak warna merah di atas tempat tidur?" Tanya Bunta.

"Nggak tuh," ujar Akaya Bohong.

"Yang benar? Masa sih kamu nggak liat?" Bunta rada nggak percaya sama omongan Akaya.

"Kalau ku bilang nggak lihat ya nggak liat! Kok kamu nggak percaya gitu sih!" Akaya jadi sewot sendiri.

"Ma…Maaf deh. Aku permisi dulu," Bunta pergi dari kamarnya Akaya. Akaya tersenyum licik setelah Bunta pergi dari kamarnya.

30 menit kemudian…

"Loh, kok disini?" ujar Bunta bingung melihat kotak merah yang dicarinya itu ada di ruang tamu. Dibukanya kotak merah itu. Betapa terkejutnya Bunta melihat gaun di dalam kotak itu sudah robek-robek dan kotor penuh lumpur.

"Ke…Kenapa bisa begini?" Bunta membentangkan gaun merah dihadapannya itu.

"Aku pulang," Masaharu membuka pintu rumah, "Loh, Bunta ngapain disitu? Kamu belum siap-siap?" Tanya Masaharu. Masaharu pun langsung terkejut melihat Bunta sedang memegang gaun yang ia kasih itu sudah robek dan penuh lumpur.

"Ma…Masaharu? Maaf…Ini bukan aku yang melakukannya," ujar Bunta hampir menangis, "Percayalah, kumohon!"

"Kak Masaharu sudah pulang?" Akaya keluar dari kamarnya, "Kak Bunta jangan sampai begitu dong. Mentang-mentang nggak suka sama gaun yang dikasih kak Masaharu, nggak usah sampai dirusakin segala lagi," ujar Akaya tiba-tiba.

"Nggak! Ini bukan aku yang ngerusakin!" bentak Bunta ke Akaya, "Masaharu, ini bukan aku yang ngerusakin. Kamu percaya sama aku, kan?" Masaharu tertunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah, Bunta. Kamu nggak usah ikut pergi ke pesta. Biar aku pergi sama Mama, Papa, dan Akaya saja," Masaharu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tunggu, Masaharu! Masaharu!" Masaharu tidak mempedulikan panggilan Bunta lagi.

* * *

Bunta terus-terusan menangis di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Masaharu tidak mau mempercayaiku?" ujar Bunta sedih.

"Bunta," panggil ibunda Seiichi. Dengan cepat Bunta menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, Ma,"

"Kita berangkat dulu, ya," pamit ibunda Seiichi. Mereka semua berjalan keluar rumah. Kecuali Masaharu. Ia masih berada di dalam rumah. Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang masih sedikit menangis di ruang tamu.

"Suatu saat..."

"Ng?" Bunta menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Aku akan membelikan gaun yang lebih bagus lagi," ujar Masaharu.

"Masaharu? Apa kamu tadi mempercayaiku?" tanya Bunta. Masaharu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya pada istriku. Aku tahu ini semua pasti ulah Akaya," Bunta sangat senang mengetahui suaminya telah mempercayainya.

"Bunta, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke pesta itu. Tapi, aku takut kalau Akaya akan mempermalukan kamu di pesta itu. Aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Makanya aku tidak mengajakmu ke pesta itu," ujar Masaharu.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku akan tunggu kamu pulang disini,"

"Aku akan cepat pulang dan membawakanmu banyak makanan dari sana," janji Masaharu sambil memeluk erat tubuh istrinya.

"Kutunggu, ya," ujar Bunta sambil tersenyum.

"Masaharu, cepat! teriak Ibunda Seiichi dari luar rumah.

"Sudah ya, Bunta. Aku berangkat dulu," Masaharu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya," Masaharu lalu pergi meninggalkan Bunta sendirian di rumah. Bunta menatap kepergian suaminya.

"Aku sangat senang Masaharu mau mempercayaiku. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa gelisah begini? Kenapa aku merasa pelukan Masaharu tadi adalah pelukan yang terakhir. Kenapa aku merasa tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi?"

* * *

Dari tadi Bunta hanya menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ia bolak-balik mengganti chanelnya. Ia bingung mau nonton apa. Dari tadi ia terus merasa gelisah. Bunta memperhatikan jam di dinding.

"Sudah jam 11 lewat 15 menit. Kenapa Masaharu belum pulang juga? Katanya dia mau pulang cepat," ujar Bunta pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon. Bunta segera berlari untuk mengangkatnya.

"Bunta? Ini Bunta, kan?"

"Iya, Ma. Ada apa?"

"Gawat, Bunta! Tadi saat pesta, Masaharu tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Saat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, ternyata Masaharu memang sudah lama menderita penyakit parah. Sekarang dia lagi di ruang ICU. Bunta cepat ke Rumah Sakit, ya. Hallo, Bunta? Bunta?" Bunta menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Masaharu bohong!" teriak Bunta, "Katanya mau pulang cepat! Katanya mau bawain aku banyak makanan! Kamu kan sudah janji nggak akan ninggalin aku. Kamu kan janji akan selalu ada di sampingku. Tapi kenapa begini! Kenapa!" ujar Bunta terisak-isak. Bunta pun segera mengambil dompetnya di kamar dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit dengan Taksi.

* * *

"Kak Bunta kok lama banget sih sampainya?" omel Akaya. Seorang Dokter pun lalu keluar dari ruangan ICU. Akaya, Papa Sanada, dan Ibunda Seiichi menghampiri dokter itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, HP Papa Sanada berdering.

"Ma, aku angkat telepon dulu. Biar kamu aja yang ngomong sama dokter itu," ujar Papa Sanada lalu pergi agak menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana dokter, keadaan anak saya?" tanya Ibunda Seiichi. Dokter Yanagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi pasien Masaharu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi," Ibunda Seiichi langsung menangis mendengar ucapan Dokter Yanagi. Akaya memeluk tubuh mamanya. Papa Sanada pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Pa, Masaharu meninggal," Ibunda Seiichi terisak-isak. Papa Sanada terdiam mendengar tangisan istrinya.

"Ma, Barusan aku mendapat telepon dari polisi," Papa Sanada mulai berbicara, "Mereka bilang, Taksi yang dinaiki Bunta mengalami kecelakaan. Supir Taksi dan Bunta meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu,"

* * *

Hari pemakaman Bunta dan Masaharu pun dilaksanakan pagi hari. Banyak orang yang datang dalam pemakaman itu. Makam Masaharu dan Bunta pun dibuat berdampingan. Masaharu telah menepati janjinya kepada Bunta. Ia akan selalu berada di samping Bunta. Mereka akan selalu bersama di alam sana.

~ THE END ~

Akhirnya kelar juga nih cerita~

Teman-teman, ini ceritaku yang terakhir di FFN. Semoga kalian suka ceritaku ini ya ^^

Oh iya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang setia membaca cerita-ceritaku ini. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada para senpai yang sudah review cerita-ceritaku. Maaf ya aku tidak membalas review dari kalian, karena aku tidak pintar membalas review seperti** Aiko-chan.** Terus terima kasih banyak juga kepada** Frejahimitsu** yang selalu mendukungku dan untuk **Sayu-senpai** yang mengajariku nge-post di FFN ini. Ya maklumin aja, author rada gaptek. Terima kasih banyak juga buat** Kiriyama** Renn dan Nakagauchi** Masataka** yang mau meminjamkan namanya untuk membuat akun ini. Walaupun sebenarnya kalian berdua juga gak tau sih. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan "TERIMA BANYAK SEMUANYA"

~ Salam manis, Kiriyama Masataka ^_^


End file.
